Alone
by Pamela-chan Uchiha
Summary: Depois de pensar ter encontrado sua luz, estava de volta em sua escuridão particular. Sasuke Uchiha chorou três vezes. Foi embora três vezes. Mas dessa vez, não havia nada que o fizesse voltar.


Você há muito estava quebrado. Depois de matar seu irmão e descobrir o erro que cometeu, sua vontade de viver havia se esvaído tal qual a névoa pela manhã. Aquele ditado "A vingança é um prato que se come frio" foi verdadeira. Comida fria, vingança vazia.

Naruto conseguiu trazê-lo para Konoha novamente, e você vê que muitas coisas haviam mudado, outras nem tanto. Konohamaru havia crescido, Hinata tinha cabelo longo, Naruto continuava idiota e Sakura ...estava forte.

Assustadoramente forte. A primeira vez que a viu jogar um árvore (UMA ÁRVORE) na cabeça de Naruto durante o treinamento, pensou que estivesse vendo coisas. Mas vê-la correr para curá-lo enquanto o xingava por ser imbecil e ficar parado fez com que percebesse que sua colega de equipe havia evoluído tanto quanto ele e Naruto. Quando ela com os olhos brilhando se virou para você e pediu para que treinassem, não pensou que um "não" faria com que visse seus olhos nublados com desapontamento. Apenas não queria que sua cabeça saísse voando do pescoço, mas não se deu o trabalho de explicar.

Mas não entendeu por que incomodou a ver se virar com alegria para Naruto o chamando para um segundo round, deixando-o de lado tão depressa. Isso não teria acontecido com uma antiga Sakura, que choraria, gritaria e sairia correndo. Ver seu amadurecimento de modo tão distante o deixou insatisfeito.

Seu coração estava em cacos, e não seriam eles que o recuperaria.

Quando você cria coragem para entrar no Distrito Uchiha novamente, havia se preparado para encontrar capim e ervas daninhas substituindo as lindas flores de antigamente e talvez manchas de sangue seco em algumas paredes. Mas não esperava um jardim bem cuidado, muito menos paredes recém pintadas. Simplesmente senta-se em uma cadeira localizada na cozinha da mansão principal e entra em um transe vegetativo, enquanto tenta entender o que aconteceu. Ouvir uma batida na porta enquanto divagava lhe fez saltar da cadeira, para logo se recompor e mandar quem quer que seja entrar. Viu uma cabeça cor de rosa enfiar-se pelo vão, o olhando silenciosamente. Entendeu que ela pensou estar interrompendo algo e apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e acenou levemente para que entrasse.

Depois que entrou, começou a desculpar-se e falar como teve muito trabalho no hospital e não teve tempo de fazer sua costumeira faxina. Em seguida enfiou-se em um quartinho qualquer, demorando a voltar. Enquanto a escutava derrubar as coisas dentro do quarto, a porta quase foi ao chão com o chute de Naruto, que chegava com os braços cheios de sacolas com o símbolo de algum mercado da vila. Depois de deixar as sacolas sobre a mesa, você o vê levar um "pequeno" soco de Sakura, que reclama que o barulho da porta quase a fez rachar a cabeça quando bateu em um armário após pular com o susto.

Você dá uma pequeno sorriso e gargalha internamente, pois um lado sádico seu é despertado ao ver o idiota apanhar. Mas tal sorriso some quando Sakura se vira em sua direção com três vassouras nas mãos. Você pergunta, muito idiotamente percebe depois, se ela faria clones para poder limpar. Agora é a vez dela dar um sorriso sádico e depois gargalhar na sua cara, enquanto lhe joga uma das vassouras e depois outra para Naruto. Enquanto Naruto choraminga dizendo que poderia estar treinando, mas estava perdendo tempo limpando, você olha o objeto estranho nunca usado e tenta entender o que fazer. Olhando a garota de canto de olho, você a vê esfregando o objeto no sentido vertical sequencialmente. Tenta com afinco imitá-la, até ouvir um riso abafado. Você a observa com o cenho franzido e sua famosa "cara de mau", que se acentua quando Naruto começa a rir escandalosamente e Sakura não consegue se segurar mais. Você olha na mesma direção que eles, que é sua vassoura, é vê o que lhes fez quase ter uma síncope. Seu trabalho não estava bom, tinha mais espalhado a sujeira do que qualquer outra coisa. Percebe com desgosto que era motivo de riso e para de torcer o cabo da vassoura quando Sakura, com os olhos brilhando, retira o objeto de suas mãos e manda que corte os tomates, pois aparentemente era a única tarefa doméstica que sabia fazer. Fica surpreso ao perceber que ao invés de objetar dizendo que era bom em muitas coisas, pegou-se observando como seus olhos brilhavam em razão do recente riso, sua boca rosada ostentava ainda um divertido sorriso e suas bochechas avermelhavam levemente percebendo que era objeto de escrutínio. E você pensa que talvez, apenas talvez, tinha descoberto uma luz esmeralda iluminando seu sombrio caminho.

Você quase morreu. Depois de um tempo desde sua volta, foi-lhe designado missões perigosas. Um dia em que voltava de uma delas, foi pego em uma emboscada em um local próximo a Konoha. Apesar de ser um Uchiha, não existe modéstia ao se referir ao poder de seu sangue, era apenas um ninja já cansado depois de semanas de missão contra dezenas que estavam bem preparados. Isso lhe pareceu meio injusto. Após matar muitos, conseguiu fugir e chegar mais próximo da vila, usando o resto de seu chakra para fazer um jutsu de substituição e correr o quanto deu. Depois de perceber que havia despistado os inimigos e não corria mais perigo, permitiu-se desabar.

Quando você acorda, vê que está em um local iluminado e muito branco. Lembra do que aconteceu, sente dores chegarem e percebe que está em um hospital. Não se surpreende ao vê-la do seu lado, sentada e com seu uniforme branco e bordado com Dra. Haruno , o que o surpreende é que ela segura um vaso com uma pequena flor amarela e você flagra quando uma furtiva lágrima desce por seu polido rosto. Sem careta, sem dor. Apenas uma lágrima, que você entende ser resquício de outras que já passaram pelo rosto angelical.

Quando seu rosto se desvia das flores e ela o olha, finalmente percebendo-o acordado, você pensa que poderia morrer com a doce visão do seu sorriso. Para logo em seguida pensar que realmente iria morrer quando ela ser jogou em seu pescoço e lhe abraçou, esquecendo da escoriações. Você geme, foi involuntário, e ela se solta enquanto pede milhares de desculpas. Você vê o chakra verde saindo de suas mãos, e imediatamente uma sensação de alívio lhe atinge. Você escuta, após perguntar há quanto tempo estava lá, Sakura falar que já fazia 2 semanas que estava em coma, o que lhe assusta. Ela começa a tagarelar sobre estar no hospital e sentir seu chakra se aproximando da vila, o que lhe deixa incomodado, quando do nada sentiu que você parou em determinado lugar e seu chakra simplesmente quase sumiu. Manda uma mensagem para os guardas dos portões falando sua localização e pede para que averiguem. Não imagina que eles iriam voltar com você quase sem chakra nenhum, com varias costelas quebradas, uma das pernas e um dos braços, isso sem contar a intensa perda de sangue. Foram muitas horas de cirurgia, e você permanece em coma.

Você vê que ela está triste por seu estado, mas feliz por ter acordado. Resolve que ela merece um elogio, e a agradece pelo excelente trabalho. Diz que está feliz por tê-la em sua equipe.

Quando ela levanta rapidamente, balbucia um "Obrigada" e sai praticamente correndo da sala com o rosto mais rosa que o cabelo, você aceita que não se importaria de ver aquela cena ao acordar, todos os dias.

Você odeia festas. Principalmente as surpresas. Quando chega o dia do seu aniversário, obrigado por Sakura, você ainda continua no hospital. Segundo ela, "se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai à Maomé". Pensa que está vendo coisas ao ver várias pessoas invadindo sua sala de recuperação usando um chapeuzinho de festa e assoprando aquele brinquedo, língua de sogra. Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Tsunade e Shizune, todos se juntam ao redor de si enquanto esperam que ele assopre as velas de um bolo trazido por Sakura. A garota corta os pedaços e distribuí para todos, menos para você. Quando chega sua vez, o que ela lhe estende no prato é algo diferente dos demais, uma deliciosa torta de tomates. Ela diz que como sabia que você não gostava de doces, desde o começo quis trazer a torta no lugar do bolo, porém Ino e Naruto não permitiram.

Depois de quase uma hora de balbúrdia, aos poucos os visitantes vão saindo. Sobra apenas Sakura, que diz estar de plantão naquela noite. De repente, em meio ao silêncio confortável que estão, você diz a ela que é o primeiro aniversário que comemora desde a morte de seu clã.

Ela não fala nada. E nem precisa, pois ambos os olhos se encontram em um diálogo mudo. Ela segura sua mão, lindas e fortes mãos que salvam tantas vidas, e por meio de um olhar diz o quanto sente. Não há necessidade de mais, não é preciso palavras para que se entendam. Seu toque o acalma, e você percebe que aquelas mãos estão salvando mais uma vida sem nem mesmo saber.

Vocês fizeram amor muitas e muitas vezes. Você a invadia calma, depois selvagemente e incessantemente. Não havia pressa. Quando encostava a cabeça em seu pescoço e sussurrava um "Eu te amo", ela estremecia abaixo de você e alcançava o ápice.

Para depois você acordar excitado e se sentindo sujo.

Muitas vezes.

Quando foi anunciado o noivado, você não se surpreendeu. Afinal, a amizade de ambos durava tanto tempo que todos já imaginavam seu fim. Desde que você voltou, há anos, nunca deu a ela nenhum indicativo sobre o que sentia. Mas Naruto não, sempre esteve lá, deixando claro seus sentimentos.

Você olha para Sakura, tentando fazê-la entender apenas com o olhar, naquela conversa muda que apenas vocês tem, o quanto está lhe doendo ver aquilo e como gosta dela. Mas ela não te olha, pra qualquer outro lugar, menos pra você. E você se sente tentado a mandar tudo às favas quando, ao final da festa de noivado, Naruto lhe pede para que seja padrinho e entre com Hinata. Você a olha novamente, tentando encontrar nos orbes um indicativo de que doía para ela tanto quanto para ele, mas em nenhum momento esmeraldas encontram ônix. Então você apenas diz que sim, aceitaria ser padrinho.

Você pensa que se fosse seu casamento, seria exatamente assim. Realizado em um parque, sob flores de cerejeira que caiam com a brisa. Foi algo mais fechado, com os amigos mais próximos. Quando chegou a hora de entrar com a Hyuga, sentiu-a tremer quando ela apoiou a mão em seu braço. Bastou olhar pra aqueles olhos tão claros para ver que ela sentia a mesma dor que você. Você a ouve sussurrar um "por que?" enquanto caminham lentamente por entre as cadeiras. Apenas aperta levemente seus dedos, em um sinal de entendimento.

Vê-la andar naquele vestido branco lhe trouxe a analogia de um anjo. Aquele véu coberto de flores, vestido principesco. Ela não te olhou, ela não sorriu. O beijo que recebeu no final da cerimônia foi acompanhado por uma solitária lágrima, que todos pensaram ser de alegria.

Naquele dia você bebeu pela primeira vez. Embriagou-se a ponto de não saber como chegou em casa. Tentava expulsar de seu peito uma dor que não sabia que podia mais sentir. Seu coração, afinal, fora reconstituído para depois quebrar-se novamente.

Você decide se distanciar de tudo. Percebe que entrar na Ambu seria uma boa ideia. Um tempo depois de ser aceito, lhe é designado uma missão solo rank S, em que passaria muitos meses, até anos, fora. Em sua última noite na vila antes de ir, surpreende-se ao ver Sakura lhe esperando na mansão do Distrito. Vocês apenas se olham, longamente, até que ela quebra o silencio perguntando se poderiam conversam. Você a pede que entre.

Ela olha ao redor ao cruzar a soleira, vendo como as coisas estão empoeirados. Você, apesar de não precisar, explica que não tem tempo de limpar desde que entrou na Ambu. Ela apenas assente e o silêncio reina novamente.

Depois de um tempo, você pergunta o que ela quer. Não esperava que ela lhe olhasse com as bochechas coradas, lábios tremendo e quase de modo inaudível perguntasse se poderia fazer amor com ela. Depois de segundos, quiçá minutos ou horas de silêncio gritante, você pergunta como ficaria Naruto. Ela diz que gosta do marido, mas ele sabe que o mais profundo amor sempre será seu. Diz que precisaria se entregar a você ao menos uma única vez antes de partir.

Você não questiona. Não pergunta porque ela escolheu outro, porque estava fazendo com você fosse "o outro". Não pergunta se ela sabe quanta dor lhe causou. Não cabe a si julgar. Você se aproxima aos poucos enquanto a olha fixamente, procurando por qualquer indício de mentira ou titubear. Quando ela toma a iniciativa de colar seus corpos e lábios enquanto circula seu pescoço com os braços, você não pensa mais. A abraça e aprofunda o beijo, tentando fazer com que sinta toda a dor que lhe infringiu. Quando a deita em sua cama e desnuda seu corpo calmamente, percebe que vocês realmente fariam amor. O desejo por uma transa selvagem está aí, mas essa seria sua única noite para demonstrar o que sentia.

Você saboreia seu corpo todo, sente a suavidade da pele, a quentura do corpo. Escuta quando geme seu nome e quando finalmente a preenche, nunca pensou que se sentiria tão completo. Você ofega fortemente enquanto ela diz coisas desconexas, mas entende quando ela diz amá-lo ao atingir o primeiro orgasmo. Vocês aproveitam a noite toda e quando o dia amanhece e não a vê em sua cama, finalmente se levanta.

Então você vai embora.

Você já está há alguns meses em missão. Um dia, enquanto estava em Sunagakure, ouviu Temari comentar com Kankuro que Sakura, aquela médica de Konoha que salvou sua vida em algum momento, estava passando por uma grave cirurgia que talvez lhe custasse a vida.

Você não precisa de mais informações. Apenas volta para casa, enquanto torce para não ser tarde.

Quando chega, a cirurgia já havia acabado. Ignorou os olhares desconfiados que lhe seguiam por estranharem um Ambu no hospital, e procurou por quem estava coordenando tudo. Descobriu que Shizune estava substituindo Sakura, e depois de conversarem, a convenceu a deixá-lo entrar. Antes, perguntou sobre seu estado. Não precisou de mais respostas quando ela se virou rapidamente e saiu chorando.

Quando entrou, o cheiro me medicação preenchia o quarto. Apenas sentou-se ao lado da maca que ela deitava e a olhou. Seu semblante sedado não aparentava nada, nem dor.

Você perdeu a noção do tempo. Apenas vigiava o corpo desacordado, zelando por seu sono. De tempos em tempos uma enfermeira entrava no quarto para ver o estado da paciente, emocionando-se ao ver o belo rapaz parado, apenas esperando o seu acordar.

Depois de horas, ou dias, assustou-se ao ver que ela acordava. Depois de um fundo inspirar, Sakura vira seu rosto lentamente em sua direção. Você não espera o sorriso que lhe é dirigido, o sorriso de alguém que sabia o que estava por vir e aceitava. Quando viu que seus lábios rachados se abriam lentamente na tentativa de falar algo, aproximou-se. De seus lábios, as últimas palavras foram a ele dirigidas. Um sincero "obrigada" saiu, seguido de um cerrar de olhos e o som das máquinas de monitoramento cardíaco parando.

Você apenas sente que é puxado e empurrado da sala ao ver Shizune chorando e usando o desfibrilador em sua garota. Alguns minutos depois, você vê pelo vidro, toda a equipe médica para e começa a chorar.

Você se vira e sai do hospital.

Você pensou que nunca veria tantas pessoas na sua vida, mas o funeral e enterro teve muitos visitantes. Milhares de pessoas foram prestar condolências a garota que salvou a vida dela ou de algum parente. Milhares de lágrimas derramadas, sentimento de tristeza mútuo.

Você apenas queria que todas aquelas pessoas fossem embora.

Quando o cemitério fica vazio, você se aproxima do túmulo e ali deposita uma pequena flor amarela. Você pensa como a vida é como uma neblina, não dura muito tempo.

Começa a lembrar e ver que poderia ter feito tantas coisas diferentes. Uma declaração, um sorriso. Você nunca treinou com ela. Nunca disse como a amava e como ela clareou seu obscuro caminho.

E você chora.

Lembra que chorou apenas três vezes na vida: na morte do seu clã , após a morte do irmão e agora. Analisa que a vida gosta de lhe tirar o que ama, seu caminho era ser sozinho.

Ao ir embora, sente uma leve brisa passar por si e algumas flores de cerejeira caírem. Você não acredita em vida após a morte, mas sussurra um "sentirei sua falta" para caso alguém esteja lhe acompanhando.

E vai embora.

E Sasuke Uchiha foi embora três vezes.

Mas agora, não havia nada que o fizesse voltar.

E Sasuke nunca soube que o motivo da morte da sua amada foi um parto prematuro em uma gravidez de risco. Nem que ela preferiu que salvassem a nova vida e desistiu da sua.

Nunca conheceu a garota que corria pela vila, pequena dos olhos e cabelos negros. A mesma que Naruto criou como filha. E que chamou de Sarada por vontade de Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca voltou pra Konoha.


End file.
